Annoying Mood Swings
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Natsume have to deal with Mikan's mood swings - He was awoken by her to buy hawalons IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT , then had to find a shop opened at THAT HOUR which was extremely unlikely and when he returned back , she was FREAKIN' asleep. Damn . . .


**Dedication - This Fic is dedicated to my best friend; Didz. I thank her for being my inspiration. She was the one to have motivated me to start writing fan fictions.**

**A/N- JR means junior in this story, in case you don't know . . .**

**Annoying Mood Swings**

Natsume Hyuuga rolled his eyes at his wife's antics. He knew that she was childish but she had become more whiny and dramatic now. Gosh, damn those hormones that are activated in a woman's body when pregnant. The brunette wanted to eat hawalons in the middle of the night and for that she just disturbed the raven lad in his sleep. Thank Natsume (hehe) that he was not a heavy sleeper unlike Mikan. Right now, the raven lad was returning home after having bought her hawalons. He chuckled as he thought of their discussion about the name of their Not-yet-born child.

_Flashback_

_The brunette was sitting on the couch, scribing something in her notebook. She yawned and soon found herself deep asleep. The crimson-eyed lad got curious and took the notebook out of her hand. He smiled the tiniest smile possible as he read through the weird childish names Mikan noted. He carried her to their room and laid her on the bed._

_She was light for a pregnant woman. Natsume kissed her forehead and lied down next to her. The following day, the raven lad teased her for being heavy which was not the case. He liked teasing her very much. He asked the now-awaked girl, smirking, "What's with those childish names, Pandas prints?"_

_"What the hell? I like those names, they are cute! AND STOP PEEKING, pervert."_

_"They're not. My boy is not going to be called by those stupid names!"_

_"They're not stupid. By the way, what names do you suggest?" she asked curiously._

_"Natsume Hyuuga Jr."_

_"But that's not creative at all." Mikan yelled._

_"So what? Bear with it. And I answered all your questions, So GEEZ woman, cut the noise."_

_"I'm not talking to you."_

_"Aren't you doing so right now?"_

_"Humph!" she huffed, turning her face to the other side._

_"You're such a baby, Polka. Can't believe that you're going to be a mom soon."_

_When the brunette didn't reply, the raven lad thought that maybe he had gone too far. He hugged her from behind and nuzzled the bridge of his nose against the girl's neck. Her skin was soft. He whispered a 'sorry ' to the girl which caused surprise to display on Mikan's face as she turned to look at him. It was not often one could hear Natsume apologising to someone; actually it was for the first time that she ever heard him say so._

_Natsume said, "Well, I think Mitsume would be a nice name? The name consists of you and me."_

_Mikan smiled widely as she exclaimed, "That's wonderful. Such a nice name. Why didn't I think of this?"_

_Natsume rolled his eyes. He was still not used to her mood swings. He was glad that he was a guy, thus not suffering from those mood swings._

_He retorted while smirking, ' That's because you are too stupid!"_

_Mikan scowled. What she did not like about Natsume was that at a time he was romantic and the minute after, he reverted back to his annoying teasing self. She wondered whether he had a double personality._

_And when she once asked him, he retorted, "Look who's talking. You, who once is happy and then suddenly start weeping,"_

_"It's the hormones. It's not like you have to deal with them, huh? "_

_"I do. Everyday, every hour, every minute and every second, I've to deal with them."_

_And with that comeback, she was forced to give up and started to tear up. It always became Natsume's problem in the end. (hehe)_

_She sighed and pouted. Natsume felt the need to kiss her pouting lips, so he leaned his face closer to hers and crushed his mouth on hers. As he needed to restrain himself from wanting more he pulled out of the kiss and planted a kiss on her forehead._

_End Of Flashback_

Natsume pulled his car in the driveway and proceeded to open the main door. He found the brunette lying on the bed, already asleep. He sighed. He was awoken by her to buy hawalons IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, then had to find a shop opened at THAT HOUR which was extremely unlikely and when he returned back, she was FREAKIN' ASLEEP. He lied down next to her and waited for sleep to overcome him but alas, the wrong was done. He could no more sleep. He stared at her face and brushed some hair strands off her face. A person would not have noticed that the girl was pregnant if her bulging belly and annoying mood swings were not present. Those eight months were hard to bear. Firstly, Natsume wanted his baby to be born. Secondly he wanted to be able to kiss her without any refrain and do what husband and wife do to make a baby. (Hehe) And lastly, he wanted those annoying mood swings to go away.

He fell asleep after three hours of constant thinking, only to be awoken by his wife asking him about her hawalons. He glared at her for ruining his sleep Again. The brunette stared at him, waiting for him to give her the hawalons. He wanted to hit something ad he could and would never hit her. Natsume grudgingly went to fetch the hawalons in the kitchen. He glanced at the clock. It was quarter past six. He had only received three hours of sleep. He was tired as hell.

Natsume rolled his eyes when he saw his childish wife munching happily the hawalons.

He got curious when the munching stopped. He looked at the girl and said to her, "What happened, Polka?"

"I feel dirty. I want to shower."

The raven lad smirked, "So do you want me to help you? Trust me; I would be glad to do so."

"Shut-up, pervert." she said before stalking her way to the bathroom.

The lad closed his eyes and lied on the bed. A few seconds later, he heard a crashing sound in the bathroom. He jerked the door opened and found his wife clutching the sink border tightly and broken pieces of a vase on the floor. He hurried to her and asked anxiously, "What happened?"

"I think my water broke."

"What?" he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the car.

At The Hospital

The brunette's hand clasped those of the raven lad tightly while screaming, "You're breaking my hand, Polka. Calm down."

"Calm down? I can't. Firstly, it's your fault. You had done this to me. And secondly, I'm the one who's hurting more, so you better bear with it.", she retorted while panting heavily. The nurses in the room were amused by the couple's conversation. The doctor told the brunette to push harder and when she did so, she pressed the raven lad's hand tighter. His hands were turning blue, due to lack of blood circulation. Hours later, Natsume's hand regained his normal colour and a baby's cries were heard. Natsume took the baby in his arms and smiled at him. Little Mitsume was cute; he had a light brown hair and he looked like the exact portrait of Natsume. However, he was sure he had a beautiful smile like his mom. Mikan stared at the scene in front of her. People rarely got to see Natsume's gentle side but she knew, she was sure, that their son would not lack this side of his dad. Natsume hugged his wife while she kissed Mitsume's forehead. Natsume then whispered in the brunette's ear, "So, you're up for another round?"

The brunette blushed and lightly smacked his head. She took Mitsume in her arms, cooing at him while Natsume sat on the bed side, watching them with a tiny smile on his face.

The End

"So what do you think his eyes' colour is?" Mikan asked.

"He looks like me, no? So, I bet he's got my crimson eyes." Natsume proudly said.

"Yeah, yeah." Mikan rolled her eyes.

She then smiled, thinking, _'Beautiful crimson eyes like his dad.'_

**Okay, This is really The End now.**


End file.
